


Persona 4: The Window

by Ellie_Craft05



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Craft05/pseuds/Ellie_Craft05
Summary: A cute story, featuring Chie and Yosuke and how they try to become a couple, I'm new to this so this is my first time, also my character: Mizuno will make a appearance, she's a magical girl from the tv world, so there gonna be a lot of plot holes, sorry if I make characters to OCC, I really like persona 4, so I'm playing Golden, and writing this too,I don't know how long this story will be but I'll keep you updatedWarning: yosuke is too flirty with chie
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 12





	1. Wait, A Hug!? (Or a confession)

Persona 4: Window

Chie and Mizuno get into a argument, Yosuke comes over by visiting her at night  
________________________________________________________  
After leaving Mizuno-san's house, I plopped into my bed, then sat up, and grabbed my phone, then scrolled down to the group text we had, 6 text notifications from Yukiko (which were just dumb memes she texts me) and one notification from Mizuno-san, which I can exactly what her voice say read:

"Why'd you make me eat Mystery Food X: Pasta edition!!!!😤  
, thanks to you I have to number 2 alot, And you and Yukiko shouldn't have cooked for the party  
STUPID BIGHEAD CHIE!!!!  
-Mizuno

Hey my head wasn't that big!, (I don't know anyone on our team that has a big head, probably Teddie?)  
Second: Me and Yukiko agreed to cook for party since we already got the ingredients for it, (does sugar go with pasta?)

Third: Everyone left pretty early eating the food, I didn't know pasta was supposed to turn purple and black, I thought that was texture

Anyway, I came back home just eating a snack from the kitchen, into my room, I was by going to send Mizuno a angry text when Suddenly, there was a scratching, tapping noise on my window. I snapped my eyes up to see Yosuke outside, looking at me I got up and ran to the window unlocked it and slid it up quietly wondering what on earth he was doing here. Shouldn’t he be at home?

“Yosuke what are you doing here?!, You need to go, now!” I whisper yelled at him, shaking my head fiercely. But the stupid idiot just climbed into my room through the window, closing it silently behind him.

I held my breath, looking at my door with wide eyes. If my parents caught him here they would go crazy, they knew Yosuke, so he never did this,  
“Yosuke, get out!” I whispered, desperately trying to push him back towards the window. I winced, wondering why Yosuke was at my window. Yosuke didn’t budge; he just wrapped his arms around me tightly, and pulled me against his chest. I tried to push him away but he just held me tighter.

“Chie, I need to tell you something,” he whispered, stroking my hair. I started to bury my face again into his chest;

Yosuke was tall for his age; he was tall enough to embrace me, he smelled good, like citrus or a cologne -like smell  
Wait, wait!

But What on earth was he doing here now? And why was he hugging me?  
This was probably some dumb prank by Mizuno, who forced Yosuke to do this  
I pulled back to look at him. For some reason he had a serious look on his face, he put his hands on my shoulders and said:

"Chie, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

“W-What,, Yosuke, this is too soon, this better not be a stupid prank "  
"It isn't"  
I was blushing so hard right now, Yosuke Hanamura, this stupid idiot right in front of me was hugging me and said He loved me

I looked at the clock to see it was almost half past eight. I’d been home for over an hour.

“I saw you through the window. I just wanted to come and surprise you ” he whispered back, still hugging me tightly.

“I’m OK. You need to go,” I whispered, pushing him again, trying to get him off of my bed.

“Ahh, fine I'll see you tomorrow then"

“Shhhh!” I hissed, quickly covering his mouth before he spoke again.

He smiled back. “You’re welcome, Chie he replied, smiling and climbing out.

I watched him walk away, as I closed the window, was Yosuke really in love with me?, If he was, then I'll just accept it, on the other hand I have to go sleep, and angry-text Mizuno later  
this has been a very long day


	2. The Relationship Starts Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke continues to flirt with Chie

The next day:

"He what!?"  
" he said he loved me, Yukiko" and He said wasn't kidding around, Yosuke really likes me"  
Me and Yukiko were discussing Yosuke as we walked to school together, she was thinking as well  
"Hmm, maybe it's a prank" she said  
"No, No I checked and texted her, and you know what that idiot said:  
" What? "  
"I didn't send Yosuke to your house, he probably was to come after your "Thunder Thighs" and eat them, nomnomnom~"  
-Mizuno 

"Did she really say: nomnomnom?"  
" Yes, but I guess Yosuke's my boyfriend now, I just don't get why he's so flirty now "  
"If Yosuke breaks up with you or hurts you, I'll burn him up really up good"  
"Yukiko don"t, He has a soul"

He still teased me like crazy and annoyed me too, but I always knew he would be there for me if I needed him. It was today he would annoy me, making me crazy and angry all the time,

“You’re looking cute today, ,”Yosuke stated, with his smirk, looking me up and down slowly, making me frown, Yosuke looked at Yukiko, and the two exchanged words toward each other:  
"Good morning, Yosuke-kun"  
"Yukiko-san"

What the hell!?, Those two never talked to each other like that, 

The walk to school was the same as usual, we would talk about the TV World and how it's restoring back and other stuff, then we met up with: Rise, Kanji, Souji, and Mizuno

“Hey, Guys ” I chirped as I walked up to them.

“Hey Chie, did Yosuke try to eat your thighs? " Mizuno said

"WHAT!?, Yosuke-senpai you perv!" Rise exclaimed

" Damnit, No I didn't touch her!, I didn tell you guys that we were dating" Yosuke said 

"Your kidding right, please tell me there kidding" Kanji asked, but I shot him a look and He mouthed "Wow"

"Well, Congratulations, to the both of you, You both seem like cute couple already!, Rise said as she clapped  
Then the rest of them began to clap as well, even Yukiko, I laughed and shook my head. “Nope

Lunchtime

At lunchtime at the rooftop, I was with my friends, (and even Teddie was there)  
Mizuno and Teddie talked about if a grizzly bear could fit into a swimming pool, which was a stupid question then turned into a discussion, thankfully Naoto was there with facts of why a giant grizzly bear couldn't be in a swimming pool,

" Are you two planning to put a grizzly bear in a pool? " Naoto asked  
"No~ they both said innocently  
" Damn it you two, stop planning stupid stuff with magic" Kanji said  
"Fine, we won't." They almost said in unison

As I was eating, two hands gripped my shoulders, I jumped and seen Yosuke  
“Chie~ " Yosuke said teasingly

I slapped his hand as he went to steal some of my food. "Geez, Go buy your own food,,” I ranted, annoyed.

He laughed. “Oh you know you want to share with me,” he replied, plopping down next to me , shoving me over with his hip.

Yosuke, what do you want?” I asked with a sigh, moving my lunch away from him.

He threw his arm around my shoulder. “I just wanted to visit you y 'know . I know you’ve been missing me not seeing me all morning, and all,” he said cockily and winked

My friends all stared at him longingly, Mizuno made a: "I got an idea" motion with her hand  
I have a bad feeling  
"Why don't you feed him yourself, Chie"  
Great, just great!, Now the idiot 's getting ideas  
"I blush as told Yosuke to come here as he sat down next to me, and I spoon-fed Yosuke some food: "open your mouth"

Yosuke opened his mouth and fed him some of my food, after that he said:  
“Thanks, Chie " He smirked at me as he tried to hug me but I pulled him away  
"That was so cute , you should feed Yosuke-senpai more often" Rise said  
"Hrmm, I'm not doing that again, and you better not do that again, you magical idiot!"  
I smacked Mizuno with my elbow  
"Ow!, Ok I'll stop, geez

After School 

I departed with Yukiko, who had to work at the inn, I reluctantly made my way home, until I saw where Yosuke was trying to leaning against the wall, but tripped and fell down,  
“Hello , beautiful.” He winked at me flirtily and got up and brushed himself off

“Don't you have to work? .” I asked already annoyed with his flirty nature  
" Yeah, I do, just wanted to mess with you before your prince leaves"  
“Great, The Prince of Disappointment " makes his move,  
"Im not a disappointment!"  
I looked around to make sure no one was looking: "Then prove it" I whispered

Yosuke grabbed me by the waist and picked me up easily, he was having trouble lifting me up, so I started to kick  
“Put me down, asshole!” I shouted, kicking him in the ribs  
"Haha, fine, ok"  
He finally set me on my feet. I looked around, embarrassed, checking to see if anyone saw that, but it appeared that they didn’t.  
“That was so embarrassing!” I hissed.

“What’s the problem? Most girls would love for me to do that to them,” he replied, shrugging and leaving off to work

I stomped my foot, then blushed because I had just stomped like a child; thankfully the others wern’t watching, otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Why the bear swimming pool joke?, I guess it just came to thought
> 
> *The next chapter will be a normal POV, so stay tuned;)

**Author's Note:**

> * Maybe I over exaggerated with mystery food x, didnt the curry looked purple in the anime?
> 
> *Mizuno likes to tease chie alot, so they have that relationship
> 
> *I'm still working on a working title name


End file.
